Droite ou gauche, l'amour tient à peu de choses
by lillylabiche
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis 5 ans, Rogue est sous-directeur et professeur de DFCM, qui le remplacera à son poste de Maître des Potions
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Pov de Severus

La guerre qui avait opposé le Lord Noir au reste du monde sorcier avait pris fin il y a 5 ans. Elle avait ruiné 20 ans de ma vie mais je m'estimais déjà heureux de pouvoir la raconter, preuve que j'étais encore vivant. Ce qui dans mon cas relevait du miracle.

J'allais enseigner une année supplémentaire à Poudlard. Tenter d'inculquer quelques rudiments de magie à une bande d'avortons plus crétins que leurs parents et surement pas plus malins que leurs frères ou cousins passés entre mes mains. C'était certes pénible, mais rassurant de monotonie.

Plus par habitude que par amour de l'enseignement, j'avais cédé aux caprices de Dumbledore, une fois de plus. Mais cette année allait être différente, car j'étais arrivé à négocier ferme avec le vieux barbu et j'avais eu gain de cause.

oOoFlash backoOo

J'étais dans le bureau du directeur. Lui à son bureau, moi assis face à lui.

-Severus mon garçon.

-°°°Mouais, 40 ans et des boulettes, mais c'est toujours « mon garçon ». Je suis sur qu'il m'imagine en culottes courtes à bretelles.

-J'ai bien reçu, comme chaque année, ta lettre de démission et comme chaque année je la refuse. Me dit le vieux schnock le plus gaiement du monde.

-Albus, je ne supporte plus ces têtes de pioches. J'ai payé ma dette non ?

-Bien sur mon grand, bien sur, mais que ferais-tu seul ? As-tu une idée de comment tu remplirais tes journées ?

-°°° Bien sur que non ! Evidemment que non ! Vu sous cet angle, cela fait des années que je démissionne et comme chaque année, il me renvoie à mes potions, je ne réfléchis même plus à ce que je pourrais faire et donc moi qui ai toujours quelque chose à répondre, je me retrouve comme un con à ne savoir que dire.

Mais je me reprend quand-même et fais mon petit caprice

-Non, non, et non Albus, je ne veux plus enseigner l'art subtil des potions à ces cancrelats qui n'y comprennent rien.

-Et que dirais-tu du poste de professeur de DCFM

-Ce sont les mêmes cancrelats et c'est NON

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir

-Tu es dur en affaires cette année Severus, mais j'ai encore une carte à abattre

-°°°Le contraire m'eut étonné !

J'écoute, par respect pour vous, mais vous ne me convaincrez pas.

-Figure-toi, mon bon Severus, que Minerva veut rejoindre sa famille et vérifier par elle-même si le kilt se porte toujours sans rien dessous. Oui elle a toujours été coquine

-°°°Beurk rien que d'imaginer Minerva en dessous affriolants me donne la nausée

Oui, et ?

-Et bien, reprit mon interlocuteur, tu n'as pas compris ? La place de sous-directeur est à pourvoir, et je pensais que pour te remercier de ta fidélité, la place t'aurait fait plaisir.

-°°°Pause, deux minutes de réflexion, mon cerveau turbine à toutes berzingues. C'est vrai que ça aurait de la gueule « Severus Tobias Rogue, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Professeur de DCFM, Directeur de la maison Serpentards et sous-directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard » Il faudra que je pense à me faire refaire des cartes de visite et du parchemin à lettres à mon nom

-Severus ?

-Hein ? AH heu oui, mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse °°°Tu parles c'est tout réfléchi°°°

Je garderai mon appartement ?

-Bien sur

-Je garderai toujours accès au laboratoire pour mes potions et recherches personnelles ?

-J'en parlerai à ton remplaçant, mais cela ne devrai pas poser de problèmes.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte

oOo Fin du Flash back oOo

J'étais enfin maître des cours de DCFM Enfin !

Eh oui, j'étais encore là, indéboulonnable, aussi désagréable, froid et disons le, méchant que je ne l'avais été au cours de mes 20 premières années d'enseignement.

J'attendais ces fichus première année sur le perron du château. La vieille bique de Mc Gonagall avait décidé de se retirer dans sa maison familiale quelque part en Ecosse.

Me voici donc Professeur de DCFM, directeur de Serpentard et sous-directeur de l'école de Poudlard , je l'ai déjà dit ? Oui et alors quelqu'un a un problème ? Je me disais aussi. J'étais donc pour la première fois en ce premier Septembre sur ce fichu perron, à attendre ce fichu demi-géant arrive avec ces fichus cornichons et futurs emmerdeurs.

Et non, messieurs, dames, je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais je suis toujours aussi imbuvable. La fin de la guerre ne m'a pas rendu plus sympathique, ni moins amer.

En les attendant, une question me revint en mémoire. Non pas que je sois curieux, mais je n'aime pas les surprises et c'est précisément ce que m'avait répondu le vieux fou quand je lui avais demandé quelques jours après notre discussion qui serait dorénavant professeur de métamorphose et surtout de potions. Il avait répondu que pour métamorphose c'était le professeur Beroudi qui venait de Salem. Pour les Potions, eh bien « Surprise », c'était t-il écrié en levant joyeusement les bras au ciel. J'étais évidement parti en faisant voler ma cape signe de ma mauvaise humeur. Je hais les surprises !

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par l'arrivée de la nouvelle cuvée d'avortons que j'amenai dans la grande salle.

Lorsque la répartition fut finie, je pu enfin m'asseoir à ma place, à la droite de Dumbledore (évidement puisque je suis-je vous le rappelle sous directeur) et à la gauche de Miss Granger .

Hein ? Miss Granger, non non impossible, mon esprit me joue des tours, je me retourne sur elle pour être sûr et elle me fait un énorme sourire –ironique ?- probablement.

Non, pas elle, Miss-je-sais-tout c'était ça sa surprise au vieux batard emmerdeur de première.

Quand je le dis que je hais les surprises. Le vieux sénile en question me sourit très fier de son petit effet.

Je sorti totalement de mes pensées quand le très honorable directeur de l'établissement (tu parles) présenta le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, une femme sans âge et sans grande beauté pour ensuite enchaîner sur le retour de ma bête noire pendant 7 ans Miss Granger.

Celle-ci se leva un sourire ravi sur les lèvres pour saluer ses nouveaux élèves Beurk écœurant.

Pov d'Hermione

J'étais sortie Major de ma promotion à Poudlard, normal, juste après avoir aidé Harry à battre Voldemort. J'avais alors concentré ces dernières années à moi, moi moi et encore moi. Le temps et la guerre m'avaient changée, la petite Hermione courageuse et altruiste avait cédé sa place à une Hermione toujours aussi courageuse (Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles) mais plus individualiste.

Après Poudlard, je m'étais éloignée d'Harry et de la tribu Weasley. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas apprécié que je ne sois pas amoureuse de Ron. Je m'étais alors sentie de trop, même Harry, qui faisait maintenant partie intégrante du clan en ayant fait de Ginny Weasley Ginny Potter, m'évitait, isolée tenue à l'écart des anniversaires auxquels je participais toujours auparavant, j'avais préféré les quitter la tête haute. Personne ne m'avait retenu à ma grande peine, mais je m'étais relevée plus forte que jamais de cette déception et tel le phœnix je renaissais de mes cendres. Ron avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur Lavande, qui, en brave bru Weasley avait déjà donné 2 petits roux et le troisième qui était en route. En y réfléchissant bien, j'avais bien fait de mettre les voiles.

Je m'étais alors jetée à corps perdu dans mes études de potions. Etudes que j'avais enfin fini en juin dernier, dois-je le préciser là aussi Major de ma promotion. J'étais maintenant Maître es potions au même titre que ce vieux ronchon de professeur Rogue.

Je m'étais octroyée deux mois de vacances selon moi bien méritées avant d'étudier le paquet de propositions d'emploi qui s'amassaient sur mon bureau, le matin ma cuisine ressemblait plus à une animalerie de volatile qu'a une cuisine prête pour le petit déjeuner. Apothicaires, hôpitaux, centres de recherches, ils me voulaient tous, mais Hermione Granger choisirait le métier qu'ELLE voudrait

Mi-août, je recevais une lettre que je m'empressai d'ouvrir de suite, une lettre de Poudlard.

Le très honorable Albus Dumbledore voulait me rencontrer dans son bureau dès le lendemain.

Poudlard, 5ans, 5ans que je n'y étais pas retourné.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Lorsque je m'étais présentée à l'entrée du château où j'avais vécu tant d'aventures avec mes anciens amis, mes yeux s'étaient une fois de plus émerveillés sur la beauté des lieux.

Que j'aurai aimé y revenir pour plus longtemps que pour un simple rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Je n'avais hésité que deux secondes avant de répondre à la proposition plus qu'alléchante de Dumbledore. J'avais trouvé ma voie, je serai enseignante à Poudlard

Nous voici donc le premier septembre et je suis installée à la table des professeurs fière comme Artaban

Quand les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle, je n'eu nul mal à reconnaître le professeur qui les accompagnait, il n'avait pas changé, son éternel air mauvais, méchant et froid incrusté sur le visage, pour ma part, je l'avais toujours trouvé charismatique et mystérieux, mais je m'étais bien gardé de le dire à mes compagnons de l'époque, bien sur, il m'avait terrorisé toute ma scolarité, mais, je n'étais plus une de ses élèves, j'étais maintenant son égal professeur et directrice de Gryffondor.

La répartition finie, il vint s'asseoir entre le directeur et moi, m'avait salué d'un léger signe de tête, s'était assis, puis m'avait à nouveau regardé cette fois les yeux ronds de surprise, en y repensant, ce fut un pur moment de bonheur pour moi. J'étais à deux doigts de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui crier « Surprise », mais à ce moment, le directeur me présenta à tous.

Pov Hermione

Ahh mon tout premier cours en tant que professeur de Potions. J'avais cours avec les 6ème années Gryffondor/Serpentard, je doutais singulièrement de la capacité de certains serpentards à réaliser correctement une potion de troisième année.

Malgré la chute de Voldemort et donc la fin du rôle d'espion de Rogue, le directeur des serpents continuait à favoriser ses protégés. Aucuns doutes donc que les quatre Gryffons présents n'avaient pas usurpé leurs places au sein de la classe, un doute subsistait par contre pour leurs homologues rivaux.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à donner un test réservé aux Serpentards. Je pu donc, comme je l'imaginais, refuser 6 élèves de Serpentards dans ma classe.

Evidement, il était à prévoir que les petits refoulés allaient pleurnicher dans les robes de Papa Rogue qui entra comme un Barnum dans ma salle de classe.

Pov Rogue

Katty Kingston venait de sortir de mon bureau, certes elle n'avait jamais été une lumière en Potions et d'après les autres professeurs, pas plus brillante dans les autres matières d'ailleurs mais malgré tout, elle appartenait à Ma maison et elle était venue se plaindre auprès de moi et à juste titre de l'infamie dont s'était rendue coupable une certaine jeune enseignante.

J'entrais sans frapper dans ce qui était encore 2 mois plus tôt Mon domaine

-GRANGER Tonnais-je

-Professeur Rogue quelle bonne surprise. Répondit-elle ironique 15 contre 1 qu'elle savait pertinemment que j'allais venir la trouver

-Pourrais-je savoir pour quelle obscure raison vous faites passer des tests d'aptitude aux élèves de Serpentards

-Parce que je me doutais que certains n'avaient pas le niveau des BUSES et j'avais raison. Conclut-elle en me faisant son sourire Miss-je-sais-tout. Au bout de cinq ans, ça m'avait manqué.

-Evidement, vos sales Gryffons ont, eux, les qualités requises n'est-ce pas ?J'essayais de l'impressionner en me tenant le plus droit possible pour accentuer la différence de taille entre nous deux, mais le petit bout de bonne-femme en face de moi n'en démordait pas.

-Les quatre malheureux ou valeureux à être passés entre les mailles du filet sont surement aptes. N'oubliez pas que j'ai été votre élève…

-Comment ne pas l'oublier

-et, continua-t-elle imperturbable face à ma remarque plutôt pertinente, que je connais votre façon de quotter selon la maison.

-Mettriez-vous en doute mon impartialité ?

Un grand éclat de rire vint me percuter les oreilles, en plus, elle se moque de moi

-La mettre en doute ? Allons professeur, chacun sait que le mot « impartialité » ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire.

-Ce sont mes qualités de Maître des Potions que vous mettez en doute alors ?

-Oh arrêtez de faire l'enfant, vous savez très bien que je vous ai toujours respecté en tant que meilleur Maître des Potions vivant. Mais avouez que certains Gryffondor que vous avez recalés avaient leur place au sein de ma classe au contraire de certains Serpentards. Et après tout, conclut-elle en me poussant hors de sa classe, quel toupet, je ne vérifie pas votre façon de donner cours, alors donnez donc des cours de rattrapage à vos cornichons sans cervelle si ça vous chante, mais laissez-moi tranquille que diable !

-Attention Miss Granger, vous devenez comme moi, vous reprenez déjà mes expressions.

C'est ce moment que choisit le vieux cramoisi à la barbe fleurie pour arriver dans la classe.

-Professeur, Granger, je venais voir si tout allait bien pour votre premier cours, mais je vois que Severus est venu vous porter main forte, très bien tout ça, très bien

-Monsieur le directeur, Miss Granger à renvoyé certains serpentards, selon elle ils n'ont pas le niveau, elle m'accuse de favoritisme

-Elle vous connait bien voilà tout. Le vieux fou se permit de jeter un œil à Miss Granger et lui sourit, celle-ci eu du mal à ne pas pouffer comme une sale gamine qu'elle était encore

-Evidement, entre Bouffondor, vous vous soutenez

-Mais oui, mais oui Severus, je vous laisse mes enfants, soyez sages tous les deux

Les élèves étaient ébahis de voir leur ancien et leur nouveau professeur de Potions se chamailler comme des enfants d'école maternelle.

Pour ma part, je devais reconnaître que j'aimais assez ces joutes verbales avec Granger qui n'avait pas peur de moi, beaucoup de répartie et qui ne se gênait pas pour crier aussi fort que moi. Fort distrayant à vrai dire

J'avais trouvé une occupation ludique dans Poudlard autre que d'enlever des points : Embêter Granger


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Pas plus tard que trois jours après, je trouvais le moyen de me distraire au détriment de ma néophyte de collègue. J'allais l'attaquer sur sa petite taille, je sais, c'est mesquin, mais comment résister à son mètre 50 les bras levés avec des talons aiguilles.

J'arrivais donc dans la grande salle avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard pour être sur que ma proie serait là et que la majorité des élèves soient installés pour le spectacle.

Pov Hermione

J'étais assisse à ma place dans la grande salle quand Rogue entra avec sous le bras deux oreillers.

Quand il vint s'asseoir, j'attaquais

-Alors professeur, vous êtes devenu narcoleptique, vous prenez vos précautions pour dormir douillettement ?

-Détrompez-vous cher Professeur Granger, c'est à vous que je pensais, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez beaucoup de peine pour voir le contenu de votre assiette, le château n'ayant pas de chaise d'enfant, j'ai pensé que deux oreillers permettraient à ces chères têtes blondes de voir autre chose qu'une touffe de cheveux à votre table.

Pov Rogue

Le regard qu'elle me lança à cet instant était digne de moi. Affreux affreux, je comprends mieux pourquoi je terrorise les élèves J'en frémis intérieurement.

Quant à la réplique qu'elle me lança, elle me laissa sans voix et fit beaucoup rire mes crétins de collègues.

-Oh que c'est aimable à vous de prendre soin de mon bien-être mais encore plus de celui de nos élèves. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, mais dès demain matin, j'aurai scié les pieds de votre chaise pour que nos chers petits n'aient plus l'appétit coupé par votre visage bougon et votre humeur au mieux maussade.

Sur ce cette ARGH, je ne trouve pas de mots assez fort, me prit les oreillers des mains et s'assit dessus.

Je sortis excédé de voir son sourire triomphant, mais je l'aurai, oh oui, un jour je l'aurai.

Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, mais je m'amusais comme un petit fou à tarabiscoter Granger, je la soupçonnais de prendre autant de plaisir que moi à ces joutes verbales. Mais un soir, ma vie bascula de façon tout à fait singulière

Les semaines passaient maussade comme à leur habitude, J'asticotais Granger quand j'en avais l'occasion, malheureusement les dites occasions se faisaient rares, elle ne mangeait pas à chaque repas dans la grande salle, et quand elle y était, c'est moi qui faisait l'impasse sur le repas.

Je noyais mes élèves sous des tonnes de devoirs, je leur hurlais dessus sans raison, il ne m'en avait jamais fallu, même mes petits Serpentards n'y échappaient pas, depuis cinq ans, je ne devais plus faire semblant d'apprécier ces petits cons, merdeux de sang-purs. Je ne leur enlevais que très rarement des points (je tenais à gagner la coupe de temps à autres), mais les retenues volaient, avec Rusard, je tenais à mes soirées tranquilles.

Mais ce soir, je voulais me changer les idées, ma remplaçante hantait beaucoup trop à mon gout mon esprit, j'avais donc décidé d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais en ce jour du 14 Octobre.

Pov Hermione

L'année avait bien commencé, j'adorai donner cours, les élèves étaient attentifs et j'étais revenue « chez moi ».

Ce soir là, j'étais fatiguée, c'est donc après avoir corrigé les contrôles des 3emes années, que j'allais me coucher aux alentours de 22H

Pov severus

La soirée se passa si vite, que je ne vu ni l'heure passer, ni les tournées défiler. Quand une brume épaisse se présenta à mes yeux, je su qu'il était déjà trop tard, je regardai ma montre. Mazette, déjà 23H45, il faut que je retourne au château.

Déjà en sortant des trois balais, j'aurais du me méfier, j'avais pris à gauche au lieu de prendre à droite, là il n'y eu pas de dégâts, mais dans le parc du château, j'avais tellement dévié de ma trajectoire initiale que je me retrouvais tout près du saule cogneur, mauvaise idée surtout si les reflexes sont au plus bas. Finalement, c'est lui qui m'a remis dans le droit chemin, mais mon honorable postérieur devrait se souvenir longtemps d'une certaine branche. M'enfin bon, personne ne m'avait vu l'honneur était sauf, c'était le principal. Je distinguais les marches du perron qui m'avaient vues un mois et demi plus tôt, mais beaucoup plus fier, là je n'avais pas l'intention de la ramener. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était d'atteindre mon lit sans embuches.

J'étais étonnamment serin, en effet, j'avais traversé le château en titubant c'est vrai, mais sans jamais percuter quoique ce soit, entre nous soit dit, un vrai miracle. J'entrevoyais l'entrée du couloir donnant sur les appartements des professeurs, aller Severus, le bonheur de ton lit n'est plus très loin.

Moi qui pensais qu'un simple problème de latéralité ne changerait en rien mon destin, mon doigt dans l'œil ouais.

C'est donc en chantonnant une vieille chanson moldue, histoire de me convaincre que tout allait bien et que je gérais la situation que j'atteignais enfin ma porte

« Une petite fleur dans une peau d'vache une jolie vache déguisée en fleur »

Depuis vingt ans et des cacahuètes que j'enseigne mon appartement a toujours été à gauche dans le couloir. Sauf que là, pourquoi ! Comment ? J'en sais rien toujours est-il que j'ai pris celle de droite.

Je donne le mot de passe, le tableau n'ignore, je le donne à plusieurs reprises la bouche de plus en plus pâteuse, sans plus de résultats, alors, évidement, j'm'énerve, faut pas chercher Severus Rogue Sapristi

-Et toi, gros malin de cadre à deux noises, tu m'ouvre cette porte, oui ou merde ?

Ce salopiaud de tableau qui me répond

-Ben sans le mot de passe, ce sera MERDE

Là j'ai éructé vous auriez fait pareil, c'est vrai il m'avait cherché

-OUVRE-TOI saloperie, je suis le sous-directeur et si tu n'ouvre pas, dès demain matin je te décroche et te jeté aux Strangulots

Est-ce mon grade ou la menace d'un plongeon forcé, toujours est-il que la porte s'ouvrit enfin, gamin et vainqueur, je passais devant le tableau en lui tirant la langue.

En y réfléchissant, le fait que je ne reconnaisse pas mon intérieur aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais là non plus, rien

Soulagé d'être chez moi, je retirais ma cape que je jetais sur le sofa rouge, beuh, jamais eu de divan rouge mais soit, j'enlevais un à un tous mes oripeaux que je laissais tomber au fur et à mesure sur le sol me rendant clopin clopan dans ma chambre. pour enfin me retrouver dans mon lit douillet et chaud.

Chaud ? Attendez, d'habitude mon lit est froid, bon pas grave, disons que l'alcool à augmenter ma sensibilité à la chaleur.

Je ne pense plus, je dors !

Pov d'Hermione

Une douce chaleur se répand près de moi, illico presto, je m'y colle, quel bonheur d'avoir un gros Pattenrond tout chaud qui aime les lits et me rendors aussitôt, pour être honnête, encore eut-il fallu que me soit réveiller pour me rendormir, mais bon…

Le réveil Ho non, déjà 6H00 quelle galère, pour une fois qu'un homme dors dans mon lit et ma tête qui repose sur son torse visiblement musclé, il faut que je me lève. Minute… Un homme, je me suis pourtant couchée seule cette nuit ? Je n'avais mis d'homme ni cette nuit ni les autres d'ailleurs dans mon lit. Je me retourne délicatement pour connaître l'identité de mon oreiller au sang chaud qui se met à remuer AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH


	4. Chapter 4

-Ewiliane : Il n'y a qu'à demander et voici la suite

-Ste 7851 : Merci, voici la suite

-EME Clarisse : Ce n'est que le premier clash, les autres arrivent

-Eileen 19 : Hermione n'est pas une ingénue, mais n'a pas pour autant des Km de b… à son actif. Merlin que je suis vulgaire

-DarkMouton : En relisant (pour la 8ème fois) il y a en effet des soucis que je réglerai dès que j'aurai le temps

-Astral 77 : Vas-y, raconte ta vie lol. Ravie que ça te plaise. Tes reviews sont presque aussi longues que mes chapitres, mais ne change rien , j'adore ça

-Lasiurys : J'espère que cette fic te plaira autant que les OS

-Maha 1959 :Merci pour tes conseils, j'en ai tenu compte lors de la réécriture

Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte et aussi à ceux qui l'ont d'ors et déjà mise dans leur favoris.

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 4

Pov Severus

Rho mais laissez-moi dormir bon sang, j'ai un petit bonhomme qui fait toc toc dans la tête et un truc lourd sur le torse. Mon cerveau travaille aussi vite qu'il ne le peut en considération des paramètres cités plus tôt, le petit bonhomme, OK je devais m'en douter. Quand au reste, … Je suis sorti de mes réflexions par un cri inhumain ou au mieux de Sioux. Evidement, le petit bonhomme s'en donne encore plus à cœur joie. Quand la voix stridente formule une phrase complète

-ROGUE ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fouttez dans mon lit ? Je sens qu'on soulève les draps

-Et à moitié nu en plus

Pov severus

Cette voix, je la connais, oh oui, mais de où ? Non, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je ne donnerai pas à mon petit bonhomme l'occasion de taper plus fort. Soudain, l'illumination, la voix, inimitable, « Granger » J'ouvre un œil angoissé et tombe sur un regard noisette me défiant et des cheveux plus qu'ébouriffés, j'avais vu juste : Granger

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon lit ?

-Ben heu… J'ai déjà été plus loquace mais bon

-Je vous ai connu plus expressif, alors, j'attends me dit-elle en tapant du pied, les bras croisés.

-Trop de bruit, moins fort, chut

-Vous puez l'alcool

-Oui, ça c'est probable, je me souviens, mais a part ça beuh un saule cogneur, un tableau récalcitrant, mais oui, le tableau, je comprends mieux ses réticences.

Je me redresse et la vois en entier, plutôt bien faite, je m'en doutais, j'en étais même sur. Parce que même si on ne se parle que rarement, je la regarde et à par ses cheveux,- peut-on décemment appeler ça des cheveux- je n'y vois rien à redire, la directrice des Gryffondor dort en tee-shirt sans manches déchiré et boxer, ce qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination et c'est tant mieux.

En parlant d'imagination, je crois que de blanc par nature je suis devenu fantomatique, une image surréaliste vient de m'apparaître, la même situation, mais un an plus tôt, au lieu de la belle Granger, j'aurai été réveillé par ce dragon de Minerva et c'est elle qui aurait dormi sur mon torse BEURK

-Buvez ça

Je suis rappelé à la dure réalité, quoique, par Granger qui me tend une potion

Sa voix froide et cassante me sort de mes pensées, elle est toujours dans la même tenue agréable à souhait, j'arque un sourcil et elle répond à ma question muette

-Potion anti gueule de bois

Je la bois sans rechigner.

Elle me tend ensuite une pile de vêtements que je reconnais comme les miens. Je crois que le message est clair, DEGAGE ROGUE

Je me lève sans aucune pudeur, elle n'en a pas eu plus que moi

Pov Hermione

Cet homme dans mon lit, je l'ai souvent regardé, mais je n'ai jamais pensé le retrouver dans mon lit et encore moins dans de telles conditions. J'hésite entre la colère et le rire, mais je vais être froide comme la glace, après tout, pendant 7 ans, il n'a su que me mettre mal à l'aise, alors, je ne l'aiderai pas à se sentir moins con, c'est trop bon pour l'ego.

Je lui apporte une potion et ses frusques.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il se lève devant moi en boxer ! Merlin, Hermione ressaisis toi, il est bien foutu le quadra.

Pov de Severus

Je sortais de son appartement mes vêtements sous le bras. Pas très fier de moi, je vous l'avoue. Je vérifiais que personne n'était dans le couloir, tomber sur le directeur aurai fait mauvais genre et il m'aurait encore fait son sourire à la noix sans compter qu'il se serait senti investi d'une grande mission, se mêler de ma vie privée. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me rhabiller chez elle vu que son humeur ne semblait pas encline à plus de clémence et de patience à mon égard.

En entrant chez moi, je me vautrais dans mon divan jetant mes vêtements au sol. Je m'en remettrai, rassurez-vous, non ce qui me turlupinait c'est cet étrange sentiment de bien-être voir même de béatitude que j'avais ressenti en m'éveillant. Outre la gueule de bois, je m'étais senti étrangement bien, sa tête sur mon torse, ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient le menton et surtout son parfum, relaxant, enivrant (à moins que cela ne soit du au Wiski pur feu ingurgité la veille) et si doux. Comme elle.

Hein ? Granger douce ? Non, tous les adjectifs lui allaient, mais « Doux », ça j'en doute.

Je l'évitais soigneusement toute la journée et je crois qu'elle en avait fait de même. Mais le soir, en me couchant, un étrange sentiment m'étreignit une fois installé dans mon lit. Son odeur. Impossible de m'endormir sans son odeur.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Vers 3 heures du matin, toujours incapable de fermer l'œil, sa fragrance me manquait toujours. Je me décidais à faire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours j'allais entrer par effraction chez Granger.

Cette fois, le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de Granger n'a pas hésité et m'ouvrit tout de suite. Trouillard va !

J'entrai à pas de loup sans allumer ni torche au mur, ni ma baguette. J'empoignai le premier vêtement que je trouvais, visiblement un gros pull, et je rentrais chez moi très fier de mon larcin. Je me dirigeai naturellement vers mon lit sans allumer cette fois encore. Je m'installais dans mon lit avec le vêtement à l'odeur de cette sorcière de Granger . Merlin, je suis tombé bien bas.

Mais voilà que sur le coup de 5 heures, mon doudou perso bien calé sous le bras, un feulement m'éveilla.

Keskispass ?

J'ouvre un œil, nuit noire, évidement, à 5H du matin tu pensais quoi abruti !

Un « Lumos » plus tard et ArGH . Ce n'était pas un gros pull, mais bien le chat de Granger que j'avais embarqué.

Trop risqué à cette heure de remettre le félin chez lui, sa maîtresse ayant la furieuse habitude de se lever aux aurores. Je laissais donc le chat dans mon salon et décidais de me lever. D'abord, il ne me restait plus qu'une heure à dormir et sans le parfum de Granger, le sommeil ne me reprendrait plus. J'étais perdu !

Je relâcherais le chat dans les couloirs, de toute façon c'est une vadrouille.

Mais, même le chat voulait me pourrir la vie, alors, au moment de lui rendre sa liberté, celui-ci se pelotonna devant la cheminée, m'esquivant à chacune de mes approches.

Evidement, à force d'être en avance, j'étais maintenant en retard. Je m'occuperai du félin de malheur en rentrant. Il trouvera bien une souris à se mettre sous la dent.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, je m'assis à ma place habituelle saluant les professeurs, plus par éducation que par envie. Granger paraissait soucieuse, je lui demandais, plus par curiosité que par altruisme cela va de soi.

-Vous paraissez contrariée Professeur Granger ?

Celle-ci leva un œil soupçonneux de son bol de céréales

-Ca vous intéresse vraiment ?

-Disons plutôt que la curiosité est une de mes faiblesses

Elle replongea son nez dans son bol. Pensant que je n'aurai pas réponse, je plongeais le mien dans ma tasse de café. Oui il rentre, non mais mauvaises langues !Quand soudain

-Pattenrond

-J'arquais un sourcil. Pardon ?

-Pattenrond, mon chat il a disparu cette nuit.

Paf ! Voilà que je recrache mon café sans une once d'élégance, je me repris bien vite, je suis quand même Severus Rogue, Ordre de Merlin première classe, profess… Comment ça « oui on sait » malotrus va ! Soit

-Je n'y connais pas grand choses en chats, mais il me semble qu'ils sont réputés pour partir 2 ou 3 jours non ?

-Oui bien sur, mais Pattenrond est plutôt du genre pantouflard

-°°°Oui, j'ai cru comprendre

-Et cette nuit – reprit-elle- je suis sure qu'il était chez moi quand je me suis couchée, j'en suis absolument persuadée.

-Qui aurait voulu vous voler votre boule de poils ?

-Ce n'est pas qu'une boule de poils, c'est quand-même un demi-Fléreur

-Oh alors, nous lui devons tous les égards dus à son rang

-C'est ça, moquez-vous !

J'ingurgitais rapidement mon café, puis, je filai jusqu'à mon appartement avant mon premier cours pour faire sortir le demi-Fléreur de la demoiselle de chez moi.

Les élèves qui m'ont vu passer dans les couloirs auraient pu penser que je m'entrainais pour le 400 mètres, je fendais l'air, je filais plus vite que l'éclair, enfin, je courais quoi ! Au détour d'un couloir, je dérapais et m'étalais dans les bras accueillants d'une armure qui eu vite fait de m'éjecter, j'étais retombé sur le cul ourdi et essoufflé. 5 ans sans entrainement physique, ça ne pardonne pas et puis deux nuits sans dormir ou presque ça n'aide pas. A ce moment, ma conscience me souffla que c'était une excuse.

J'arrivais enfin chez moi, haletant, dégoulinant de transpiration. J'avais mis 7 minutes pour traverser ce château. Des kilomètres de couloirs dans ce fichu collège, il me reste 3 minutes pour trouver et déloger le félin. Il doit encore être devant la cheminée. Manque de chance, il n'y était pas. Par Morgane, je suis maudit ! Le sapajou m'avait entendu arriver et était parti se planquer.

Véreux de chat va ! Me voilà à quatre pattes à regarder sous chaque meuble, pathétique !

Pas de chat, tant pis, plus le temps, je suis déjà en retard de deux minutes.

Je me lance un sort de nettoyage, puis, je me remets à courir dans l'autre sens, ce chat me tuera. J'arrive avec un bon dix minutes de retard . Je transpire toujours autant, j'aurais du me lancer le sort en arrivant. Crétin va !

Je donne mon cours, je vous laisse imaginer mon humeur.

Voici enfin la pause de midi, je refile chez moi avant d'aller manger. J'arrive à nouveau en nage, ça devient une fâcheuse habitude, huit minutes de course poursuite plus tard, j'attrape enfin le chat. Victoire ! Severus 1- Le chat 0. Fier de mon succès, je l'insulte un peu, j'en profite, il ne sait pas me répondre. Je sors avec mon sois disant pull sous le bras, au moment même ou je sors. ArGH Granger. Je relâche prestement la boule de poils dans mon entrée, hop, ni une ni deux, il repart se planquer sous un meuble. Tant pis, ce sera pour ce soir, ras le chapeau de sorcier moi. Je sors ignorant royalement Granger, qui malgré tout m'interpelle

-°°°Sacré bonnes femmes qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

-Professeur, vous avez retrouvé Pattenrond ?

Mon sang se glace, comment le sait-elle ? Je nie même sous la torture, même sous les chatouilles, même sous ses caresses, je nierai. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

-Heu non ! Pourquoi ?

-Ben votre bras !

Je regarde le bras évoqué et mortification suprême, la fichue bestiole a laissé une touffe de poils roux sur mon magnifique pourpoint noir (Woolite black c'est top, je le recommande aux ménagères) Vite, une excuse plausible. Poils roux, poils de carottes, poils de Weasley

-Weasley, je m'écrie, j'ai rencontré Arthur Weasley.

°°° J'avais dis PLAUSIBLE.

Bref, Granger me regarde un sourcil arqué, elle non plus n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

Tu m'étonnes j'aurai lâché une ânerie pareille à Parkinson, ce serai passé comme une lettre à la poste mais La Granger a été pourvue de neurones à la naissance.

Elle haussa les épaules, me prenant vraisemblablement pour un pauvre demeuré et parti vaquer à ses occupations.

Je jetais un œil dans mon entrée, évidement plus de chat ou de demi-Fléreur en vue. Je retrouvai la Miss à la table des professeurs chipotant sa nourriture. Elle y tenait vraiment à sa boule de poils et le dit sac de poils tenait visiblement à moi et moi je commençais semble-t-il à tenir à la maitresse de la boule de poils. Quelle idée !

L'après-midi se passa sans embuches, lorsque je rentrai chez moi, j'avais oublié mon locataire, locataire qui se rappela bien vite à mon doux souvenir puisque en passant la porte, je fus attaqué par des plumes virevoltant partout dans mon salon.

La saloperie, appelons un chat un chat avait passé ses nerfs sur tous les coussins de mon salon.

Une idée génialement serpentarde pour me débarrasser du truc roux sans avoir à avouer ma détestable action de la veille me vint.

J'allais d'un pas décidé tambouriner à la porte de mon homologue.

-GRANGER !


	6. Chapter 6

Après des mois d'absence, me voici de retour avec la suite de cette fic que j'ai pitoyablement abandonnée. En esperant que vous me soyez toujours fidèles

Merci à tous pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 7

Elle ouvrit la porte habillée d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon taille basse noir qui admettons-le lui allaient comme un gant.

L'heure n'étant pas à la grivoiserie, je me reprends

-Granger, j'ai votre chat

-Oh, Pattenrond, où est-il ?

C'est ce moment que choisit l'autre objet de mon tourment pour sortir tout fier de mes appartements.

-Mon petit Pattenrond. Où étais-tu passé petite canaille, maman c'est fait du souci pour son gros matou.

Une fois que ces retrouvailles écœurantes à mon avis furent terminées, j'attaquais

-Et gnagnagna. Lorsque vous aurez fini de fêter le retour du fils prodigue, vous pourrez peut-être vous occupez des dégâts occasionnés par votre « conjoint »

-Les dégâts ?

-Oui, le sac à puce – paf un regard qui tue de Granger- se sera probablement faufilé lors de notre rencontre à midi et à moyennement apprécié d'être enfermé tout l'après-midi dans mes appartements. Venez constater par vous-même.

Dire que la Granger était embêtée était un euphémisme. Le matou se fit vertement réprimandé, la propriétaire avait réparé les dégâts et moi, je jubilais de m'être sorti de cette situation pour le moins périlleuse pour mon orgueil. Je devrai à l'avenir être plus vigilant. Je l'avais échappé belle.

Malgré tout, mon problème n'était pas résolu pour autant, l'odeur de Granger me manquait encore. Pourquoi, comment ? Je ne saurai le dire, mais la Miss-je-sais-tout me pourrissait la vie même sans le savoir.

Pov d'Hermione

Mon malaise était grandissant, moi qui m'était toujours très bien trouvée toute seule, maintenant mon lit me semblait froid toute la nuit. La présence dans mon lit la nuit précédente était si agréable, si sécurisante, oui, ça me fait mal de le dire, mais j'aimais son odeur, son torse musclé. Ce matin, j'avais presque été déçue de ne pas le trouver à mes côtés. Je m'étais alors levée pour me faire câliner par le seul homme dans ma vie. Mon chat. Seulement voilà, Pattenrond n'était pas dans mon appartement. Où était-il ? Il ne savait pourtant pas sortir.

J'allais déjeuner sans grande conviction, touillant mes céréales jusqu'à obtenir une bouillie immonde. Mon ancien professeur, prédécesseur, collègue et accessoirement oreiller vivant à ses heures perdues arrivait. Bizarrement il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Evidement, il croit intelligent de se moquer de moi avant de déguerpir comme un dératé. Il est vraiment pas net ce type.

Mes premiers cours se passent lentement, mon esprit tout absorbé par mon chat.

Comprenez-moi, Pattenrond est le seul qui ne m'ai jamais laissé tombé, alors évidement, je m'inquiète. Dès midi, je me lance à sa recherche, n'ayant pas cours après-midi, j'ai tout le temps pour le chercher. Je passe chez moi, on ne sait jamais. Je tombe sur Rogue maculé de poils roux, ceux de MON chat, j'en suis sure. Il me sort une histoire abracadabrante, je sais qu'on est au pays de la magie, mais quand même, faut pas me prendre pour une gourde.

Arthur Weasley, non mais vraiment !

Après une après-midi infructueuse, je rentre directement chez moi. Inutile d'aller dans la grande salle, je n'ai pas faim. Avec tout ce que j'ai marché, je suis bonne pour le marathon de New-York. Je m'installe exténuée dans mon divan et réfléchis aux endroits non explorés, lorsque j'entends qu'on tente de défoncer ma porte. A cela s'ajoute une voix caractéristique, mélodieuse, douce, tendre, la voix de Rogue. Tout cela est ironique, vous l'aurez compris.

-GRANGER

-Oh belle main, je ne suis pas sourde

Rogue avait mon chat et pour tout dire le petit filou avait fichu un fameux bazar chez lui. Quand je vous disais que c'était louche cette histoire d'Arthur Weasley.

Après avoir réparé les dégâts chez Rogue, je rentre chez moi les bras chargés de 6 kilos d'amour et de bêtises. Oui, je sais mon chat est gros mais il aime les « crocs-matous » alors…

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles te faire enfermer chez Rogue. Par Merlin Pattenrond, chez ROGUE. Tu as plutôt bon gout d'habitude

Pattenrond n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça, mais enfermé depuis des heures, il voulu aller se dégourdir les pattes. Je lui ouvre la porte et regarde pour voir dans quelle direction il va.

-Non Pattenrond, reviens

Chez Rogue, le voilà reparti chez Rogue. Ce chat me fera tourner bredinne. Je le fait rentrer et avant d'aller me coucher, je lui lance un sort de localisation, je ne compte pas explorer le château tous les deux jours.

N'empêche, c'est vraiment bizarre qu'il soit attiré par Rogue, bah je verrai ça demain, je suis trop fatiguée.

Pov de Severus

Cette journée à courir après ce chat m'avait épuisé. J'aurai bien été boire un verre pour oublier, mais le souvenir encore frais de ma dernière virée alcoolisée et surtout ses conséquences m'arrêtèrent au moment d'enfiler ma cape. Vraiment, mauvais plan, à la place, j'empoignais un livre, me déshabillais et après une bonne douche, je me couchais.

Mes rêves furent malgré moi envahis par des poils roux, des cheveux châtains et… Arthur Weasley.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, il fallait vraiment que je me retire Granger de la tête, il en allait de ma santé mentale et de la vie de mes élèves.

Un coup d'œil au réveil, 3H00 et plus moyen de m'endormir. Je me levais donc sachant dès à présent que cette journée serait parmi les plus fastidieuses depuis un bout de temps, et comme toujours, j'avais raison.

Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire ? Plus de copies à corriger. Note Pour Moi-même pensé à faire plus de contrôles pour avoir de quoi m'occuper en cas d'insomnie.

Je m'installais dans mon canapé très confortable, un livre, un verre et une bouteille. La nuit fut longue, très longue, la bouteille fut vide trop vite vide. J'en sentis les effets lorsque je me levais pour aller déjeuner. Oh galère ! Je l'avais dit que la journée serait pourrie.

J'arrive comme je peux dans la grande salle, pas d'humeur, vraiment pas d'humeur. De mon appartement aux portes de la grande salle je suis parvenu à enlevé 150 points toutes maisons confondues, un record historique. Il n'y a pas que moi qui aurai une journée pourrie aujourd'hui.

Je m'assieds entre mes deux tortionnaires mentaux. J'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore et Hermione Granger

-Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit Severus

Voilà que j'ai droit à la stéréo maintenant, les deux en même temps. J'ignore volontairement le grabataire pour m'attaquer à la Sainte-Nitouche et lui aboie

-Oui très mauvaise et par votre faute, contente ?

Et là, le miracle se produisit, La Granger bouche bée, rien à dire, muette comme une carpe hors de l'eau. J'ai gagné !

Finalement, la journée ne sera pas si terrible que ça si je suis parvenu à lui cloué le bec.

Hélas, les meilleures choses ont une fin. Oh non, elle n'a rien dit, mais la carafe était son alliée et n'a rien fait contre la succube lorsqu'elle a renversé son contenu sur mes cheveux en y ajoutant un pot de miel. Non contente, elle cru bon d'ajouter.

-L'eau c'est pour dessaouler et le miel pour vous adoucir vieux schnock. Elle se leva et sortit de la salle sous les acclamations de la foule en délire, enfin des élèves enthousiastes.

Je me retourne sur Albus espérant naïvement un peu de soutien, mais c'était sans compter sur la gaminerie de notre bien aimé directeur qui m'accueilli avec son plus beau sourire

-Maîtresse femme que cette Miss Granger n'est-ce pas Severus ? Elle est faite pour vous

Puis, il se lève à son tour et quitte la salle. Je me lève et m'éclipse, passage obligé par la douche avant de donner cours. La dernière phrase du radoteur raisonnant à mes oreilles « elle est faite pour vous Severus » Non mais vraiment…..

J'étais heureux que cette journée soit finie, mais restait la nuit…

Voilà dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé

Lillylabiche


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Pov Hermione

Près de 15 jours ou nuits avaient passés depuis la nuit arrosée de Rogue. Et depuis ce jour ou cette nuit, je n'avais plus trouvé le sommeil. Pire je m'attachais à Rogue et recherchais sa compagnie. Après avoir passé 7 ans de ma scolarité à l'éviter, avouez que c'est un comble.

Nuit blanche après nuit blanche, une de plus.

J'en ai marre, ma claque, plus qu'assez, ras le bonbon, je VEUX dormir. C'est assez irritant, surtout lorsque l'on connait la cause de mon tourment et l'origine de mes insomnies. Moi, Hermione Granger, en manque ! Et quelle drogue mes aïeux ! ROGUE. Je suis en manque de Rogue, c'est affligeant !

Il faut que je trouve une solution pour dormir. Les potions de sommeil sans rêve, non merci très peu pour moi. Je ne veux pas devenir accroc de ça en plus du reste. Non je devrais me sevrer de Severus, mais en ais-je vraiment envie ?

La réponse est Non !

Surtout quand on sait que pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai tenté de lui voler son écharpe pour avoir son odeur. Oh ça va ne riez pas ou je ne vous explique rien.

Ca c'est passé après le diner, je savais qu'il allait au labo de Potions et je me suis discrètement glissé à sa suite. Pas que je ne pouvais pas y être, mais je tenais à rester discrète. Bref, j'avais presque atteint mon but, c'est-à-dire les porte-manteaux où pendait l'objet de ma convoitise, quand mon sacripant de chat m'a fait sursauter en miaulant comme un forcené. J'ai eu juste le temps de me planquer sous une table avant que Severus (oui c'est décidé, je l'appelle par son prénom) ne me voie en se retournant. Il a copieusement insulté Pattenrond, mais pour une fois je n'ai pas pris la défense de mon matou préféré. Ne me restait plus qu'à ramper jusqu'à la seule issue où, comble de malchance, 2 élèves de Serdaigle passaient justement dans le couloir m'ont vus marchant à 4 pattes pour sortir de mon labo.

Quand je vous le dit que je suis pathétique.

Comme je ne peux et ne veux pas l'oublier, il faut alors que je comble mon manque, mais comment ? Je ne peux tout de même pas arriver demain au petit déjeuner et dire tout de go. « Dites donc Severus, ça vous tente de dormir avec moi cette nuit, votre odeur et votre torse me manquent ». Non, ça ne va pas le faire. Il faut que je fasse dans la subtilité qui n'est malheureusement pas l'apanage des Gryffondor.

Pov de Severus

15 jours que je me retourne toutes les nuits dans mon lit. Tapant rageusement mon poing dans l'oreiller, rien n'y fait, je ne dors pas. Un truc pareil ne m'est jamais arrivé.

Bien sur j'ai eu des insomnies pendant la guerre, mais jamais au grand jamais à cause d'une femme.

J'ai tout essayé la camomille de ma grand-mère, un bain chaud aux herbes relaxantes avec musique d'ambiance et petites bougies, un livre soporifique de cet escroc de Lockaert, j'ai même compté les Hyppogriffes. L'alcool, je m'abstiendrai, ça ne me réussi pas et je ne vais pas tourner ivrogne et pochetron à cause de Granger.

Ah ce serait tellement plus simple si elle avait l'haleine d'un Troll, l'odeur corporelle d'Hagrid et le facies de Bullstrode. Mais non, il faut qu'elle sente divinement bon et que moi ,imbécile, je tombe amoureux de son parfum enivrant.

Wow wow wow, j'ai dit amoureux de son odeur, pas d'elle. Non mais vraiment, quel couple nous formerions je vous le demande. La belle et la bête, Quasimodo et Esméralda.

Non définitivement, ce que j'aime chez Granger, c'est la fragrance qu'elle disperse dans l'air à son passage. Peut-être que j'apprécie sa conversation, peut-être aussi qu'elle est à peu près intelligente, mouais éventuellement, je pourrais la qualifier de jolie et peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être » qu'avec un peu de Whisky Pur Feu dans le coco je pourrais aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle est parfois très sensuelle.

Mais cessez de rire bande de corniauds, non, je ne suis pas épris de la Mère-Granger. Non non non, c'est impossible, c'est bien connu, je suis sans cœur.

Pov d'Hermione

Ce soir c'est halloween et Albus a organisé un bal de quoi me changer un peu les idées. Toujours hanté par cet énergumène qu'est mon prédécesseur, je me suis même surprise à attendre avec impatience ses piques, au moins il ne m'ignore pas, c'est toujours bon à prendre non ?

Albus vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle qui me réjouit, Mc Go revient à Poudlard pour la

journée. Ca aussi ça me fera penser à autre choses.

Pov Severus

Argh, je vais craquer ! . La sournoise Gryffondor ne fait rien pour que je la déteste, elle a toujours autant de répartie et Merlin je suis perdu, en moins de 10 jours je suis parvenu à la trouver belle, sexy, intelligente, ça je me le cachais depuis un bout de temps, réfléchie, et le pire de tout, j'apprécie et je recherche sa compagnie. Bref, je trouve cette garce horriblement désirable... QUOI, QU'EST-CE-QUI A ? Je l'appellerais « garce » si JE veux, après tout ce sont MES pensées et si elles ne vous conviennent pas, no problemo, vous n'avez qu'à changer d'esprit à espionner. Non mais, même plus le droit d'insulter les gens en pensées comme on veut.

La journée était déjà mauvaise avec ce bal d'Halloween auquel, bien évidemment, le corps

professoral est prié d'assister. Super, encore une soirée à s'auto Avadakadavriser.

Un bal pour Halloween et pourquoi pas aussi un pour le Printemps, Pâques et puis tiens tant qu'on y est, faisons une méga fiesta à la gloire des Elfes de maison aussi.

-Voilà une idée intéressante Severus, me sort l'autre toqué, j'en parlerai à Miss granger qui sera surement très enthousiaste.

Une bonne nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, je viens d'apprendre par cet imbécile heureux qui nous sert de directeur que cette Chèèèèèère Minerva vient nous rendre visite pour l'occasion. Pour, sans doute nous faire un compte-rendu de ses recherches quant aux raisons de la faillite de la dernière usine de caleçons d'Ecosse.

Pov d'Hermione

J'ai toujours adoré me déguiser. Et ce soir pour Halloween j'ai choisi un costume de circonstance.

J'ai lissé mes cheveux et les ai teints en noir-bleuté, une longue robe moulante noire elle aussi, quelques morceaux de tissu manquaient tant sur les bras que sur le corps de la robe. Ils étaient remplacés par de la dentelle noire en forme de toile d'araignée.

Du rouge sang sur les lèvres et les ongles. Rhoo sur les ongles j'ai dit, pas sur les doigts, quelle maladroite je fais. Pour mes yeux, des faux-cils, le regard entouré de noir et sur mes paupières un camaïeu de gris. Et enfin, le sourcil dessiné bien haut.

Et voilà une Morticia Addams plus vrai que nature.

Pov de Severus

Oh le petit salopiaud, vieux siphonné du bocal. Le bal commence dans deux heures et le vieux sénile m'apprend à l'instant que je dois me déguiser. Pouark, j'ai horreur de ça ! Je suis sur qu'il n'a pas oublié de me le dire comme il a tenté de le faire croire, c'est encore un de ses guet-apens foireux.

Là, je vais l'étriper, moi, me déguiser, mais bien sur !Il pousse le bouchon un peu loin Albus.

Il a résisté à deux guerre, vaincu Grindewald, mais il ne pourra rien faire quand je lui aurai fait exploser le cervelet avant de le manger avec des fèves au beurre et un excellent Quianti .*

Le vieil inconscient ne tient même pas compte du regard assassin que je lui lance, il est tellement fier de lui !

Un costume moldu noir à lignes blanches, une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon. D'un sort je raccourci provisoirement mes cheveux, me fait pousser une fine moustache noire, et me voici transformé en un Gomez Addams très crédible.

Aller hop à l'échafaud. Oui j'avoue l'image est peut-être excessive mais bon, pour moi un bal masqué c'est un peu un sorcier sur le bucher. Un bal tout court aussi d'ailleurs.

Lorsque j'arrive, la plupart des cornichons décérébrés sont déjà là. Leur chef à l'air totalement ravi avec son air béat sur le visage. Pathétique !

Il est déguisé en Joker multicolore, je dois avouer que pour un bouffon comme lui c'est parfait.

La vieille bique me fait un grand sourire, comme si l'ancêtre Scottish m'avait manqué.

Elle s'est déguisée en Catwoman je crois, vu sa décrépitude, c'est vrai que c'est pile poil pou Halloween .Cauchemardesque. Beurk

Voilà qu'Albus se tourne vers moi et me montre toutes ses ratiches.

-Mon bon Severus, vous êtes très élégant. J'ai croisé Miss Granger dans les couloirs, vous serez très bien assortis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue encore l'autre tordu ? Je ne lui réponds rien et me dirige illico presto vers le bar. Allez hop un petit Whisky, il me faudra bien ça pour tenir la soirée entière.

Au moment où je porte mon verre à mes lèvres, la porte réservée aux professeurs s'ouvre et je comprends tout le sens de la dernière phrase de Bubus. L'effet qu'elle produit sur moi me fait recracher l'élixir que j'avais en bouche directement sur ma belle chemise. Remis de mon choc je jette un petit sort de nettoyage sans quitter la sculpturale Morticia Granger Addams qui est devant moi. Ahhh que ne donnerais-je pour un petit « Tango de la Muerte » avec elle.

Il a peut-être raison le vieux grigou, elle est faite pour moi. Gomez et Morticia, Severus et Hermione.

J'arrête là mes élucubrations et replonge pour la soirée dans un tête à tête avec ma copine aux reflets ambrés. Mais non pas Lupin bandes d'ahuris, je parlais de ma bouteille de Pur-feu. Je fais également la connaissance de quelques chopines de bière importée en toute illégalité dans le château par quelques nés-moldus. Non non, ne comptez pas sur moi pour les dénoncer. Il faudrait retirer le dit breuvage du bar et ce serai dommage de gâcher.

Durant toute la soirée je ne fais que jeter des regards en coin à mon Hermione. J'ai dit « mon » ? Ca doit être l'alcool hum hum. Toujours est-il que j'ai quelques noms en plus sur ma liste noire. De quel droit osent-ils inviter Hermione à danser ? Pas touche, chasse gardée.

Pov d'Hermione

Le bal s'est très bien passé. A mon arrivée, tout le monde ou presque était déjà là. De nombreux regards approbateurs se sont tournés vers moi et c'est plutôt agréable. J'ai tout de suite remarqué Severus. Tout à fait craquant en Gomez Addams, la coïncidence est surprenante mais sympathique. En me voyant il en a recracher le contenu de sa bouche. Pas très classe mais flatteur, enfin je crois…

Je suis ravie de retrouver Minerva, son costume devait lui aller comme un gant il y a une petite cinquantaine d'année, mais là, sans vouloir être méchante, ça déborde un peu de partout, mais sa compagnie ne m'en est pas moins agréable.

Severus passe sa soirée à picoler et à me reluquer. Ne lui serais-je pas indifférente ?

Minerva est ravie de revoir son ami Albus et ces deux là se jettent de temps à autre des regards lubriques. Y aurait-il eu une histoire entre eux ?

J'en ai confirmation quand un peu plus tard Mac Go me raconte certaines scènes hots de sa vie de professeur. Ils cachent bien leur jeu ces deux là, mais je peux vous assurer que le tout est classé X. Ca me fait hurler de rire ou ça m'écœure, j'hésite encore…

La soirée se passe entre papotages avec mon ancien professeur de métamorphose et quelques danses avec certains élèves téméraires. Je dis « téméraire » parce qu'il faut du cran pour inviter un enseignant à danser et aussi parce que Severus leur envoie des regards foudroyants. Yes, je progresse.

Pov de Severus

Ca y est le guignol de service a clôturé les festivités. Je peux enfin m'en retourner dans mes appartements.

Personne dans les couloirs, je peux donc, comme à mon habitude lors de mes soirées inspirées par Bacchus et Gambrinus, chantonner une vieille chanson paillarde moldue.

Puis, soudain, l'idée de génie ! Serpentarde et Snapienne à souhait, mes préférées.

Je me dirige vers l'appartement de ma tourmenteuse. J'ai bien vu qu'elle était éméchée, alors soit elle est consentante, merci l'alcool, soit dans le cas contraire, je lui refais le coup de l'erreur de latéralité.

Ouais, c'est ta chance mon grand, cette nuit, ça passe ou ça casse.

Le tableau, visiblement toujours traumatisé par notre première rencontre m'ouvre sans rechigner.

Je me glisse dans les draps soyeux, hmpff, cette odeur, quel délice. Rien qu'à l'idée de son corps dévêtu près du mien, Gilbert se met à durcir. Oh hé c'est pas le moment de rire, oui j'appelle mon pénis Gilbert et alors !

Je commence à effleurer sa douce peau du bout du doigt, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit hargneuse quand on la réveille. Je lui caresse l'épaule, descend sur son bras, je joue avec ses doigts. Je passe ma main sur ses hanches que je devine pleines, continue ma progression sur sa fesse pour arriver aux creux des genoux et repartir vers le haut par l'intérieur des cuisses. Quand ma Némésis commence à ronronner, brave petite lionne va, Gilbert commence à prendre vraiment beaucoup de place dans mon caleçon. Je continue tout enhardi, mais entendre gémir « oh Albus » m'a fait retomber comme un soufflet.

Terminus Severus, tu t'es fait doubler par Albus. Putain de bordel de merde !

Trop fainéant et abattu pour m'habiller et rentrer chez moi, je m'endors l'alcool et son parfum aidant.

Me préférer Albus, je suis tombé bien bas, telle est en substance ma dernière pensée avant de tomber dans un coma profond.

Malgré les circonstances j'ai passé une bonne nuit, je garde les yeux fermés, je devrais les ouvrir bien assez tôt.

Evidement, le p'tit bonhomme qui fait Toc Toc nous fait son grand retour. Ca je m'y attendais un peu. Tout comme je m'attendais aussi à entendre le fortifiant du p'tit bonhomme qui fait TocToc, j'ai nommé le cri !

-SEVERUS

Je progresse ce n'est plus « Rogue » c'est « Severus », oui mon p'tit père, tu prends du gallon. Oh oui ma petite chatte je te ferai oublier Albus.

Je me délecte déjà de la vue de ma lionne en furie et en petite tenue.

J'ouvre un œil. Aucun petit bonhomme faisant Toc Toc ne me privera de cette divine vision…Et soudain, le cri.

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci pour votre indulgence pour mon retard

*Référence au « Silence des agneaux »


	8. Chapter 8

Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à (re)découvrir ma fic après une si longue absence, elle tire à sa fin, et c'est pleine d'espoir que j'espère pouvoir la clôturer la semaine prochaine, en attendant, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8

_Pov de Severus_

-AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Un cri, que dis-je un cri, un hurlement, un beuglement, une vocifération agonisante, oui.

Même si le son que je viens d'entendre s'apparente plus à celui que pourrait émettre le plus jeune mâle Weastley face à une Acromentule, j'entrouvre les yeux, pour voir ma lionne en tenue légère et au combien affriolante,. Après tout, si je ne peux jamais la toucher, puisqu'elle préfère la couche d'un vieux, j'aurais au moins le plaisir d'une vue agréable. Mais tout ce que je vois dans le flou du premier regard matinal, c'est un amas jaune-citron qui sort en courant et hurlant toujours.

Maudite sois-tu jeune péronnelle de donner tes faveurs à l'autre fondu citrique plutôt qu'à moi.

A tous les coups, la voilà partie se plaindre de son collègue pervers à son mentor en voie de décomposition et amant décrépi. Et après tout ça on se demandera encore pourquoi je suis aigri…

Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé de me faire traiter de vieux dégoutant par un plus vieux et plus dégoutant que moi, mais mon estomac criant famine, il faut bien nourrir la bête et c'est donc nonchalamment et résolu sur mon sort d'homme-prédestiné-à-être-malheureux-toute-sa-vie que je me dirige vers la grande salle.

Lorsque je m'installe à ma place, qui je le rappelle se trouve être juste entre mes deux tourmentateurs (je ne pense pas que le mot existe, mais honnêtement, à l'heure qu'il est j'en ai rien à fouetter), tout semble bizarrement normal. Bubus le dépravé me sourit de tout son râtelier, Argh que je te déteste vieil excentrique coloré quand j'imagine ses mains ramollies sur le joli corps qui se trouve à ma droite. Quant à la raison de mon tourment, à ma droite justement, elle fait comme à son habitude macérer son porridge, je m'attendais pourtant à la voir éructer après son cri du réveil, au contraire, elle lève un air ravi vers moi.

Tout cela est décidément vraiment très étrange….Si je n'avais pas eu une légère, toute petite, ridicule gueule de bois, j'aurais fait un peu de légimencie, mais là, je serai bien incapable d'entrer dans le cerveau d'un troll.

Je n'ai pas le temps plus longtemps de me poser des questions sur cette étrange nuit et tout aussi étrange début de matinée qu'un fracas venu de l'extérieur réveille toute la grande salle encore engourdie de la veille. S »ensuit l'irruption d'un monticule jaune surmonté d'un enchevêtrement de bigoudis sur un visage rubicond de fureur. Le même, me semble-t-il que celui sorti de la chambre ce matin. J'ai l'esprit embrumé mais pas au point de ne pas me rendre compte qu'il ne peut en aucun cas s'agir de ma remplaçante, puisqu'elle est à côté de moi tout aussi surprise de l'arrivée de ce canari géant. Les choses se bousculent dans mon cerveau imbibé, me serais-je encore trompé de chambre ? volontairement, certes, mais est)ce bien la chambre de miss Granger que j'ai investi cette nuit, quand Ho horreur et décoloration, je reconnais la chose gesticulante et bientôt vociférante devant moi, Minerva !

Puis comme je l'avais pressenti, quel flair tout de même, le Big Lemon Candy explosa :

-Vous ! Eructa-t-elle en me montrant d'un doigt accusateur. Espèce de pervers patenté, vous avez tenté d'abuser de moi cette nuit, malotru, infâme personnage ! Comment avez-vous osé vous faufiler à mon insu, dans mon lit pour vous adonner à on ne sait quelle immonde rituel manuel en fantasmant sur ma personne ? Il existe des femmes que l'on paye pour assouvir vos besoins vils et animaux.

A ce moment, la stupeur se lit sur tous les visages, les plus réactifs parmi les élèves mettent leurs mains sur les oreilles des plus jeunes. Les professeurs et autres en âge de comprendre n'en croient pas leurs esgourdes mais veulent visiblement le fin mot de l'histoire.

Dumbledore, comme toujours amusé lorsqu'il s'agit de mon ridicule, enjoint les élèves à sortir de la salle dans le calme. Les cancrelats obtempèrent sans oublier de rechigner.

Un coup d'œil sur la réaction de ma voisine et je la vois totalement sidérée et rougissante. Je réfléchirai plus tard sur la signification de cette mine qui à l'instant me laisse perplexe. Par le calbar de Salazar et les dessous de bras d'Helga, je revis en accéléré la scène de la fuite de ce matin et comprend immédiatement tout ce que cela implique. Je me lève et m'enfui de la salle, mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est ni la honte, ni la colère, ni la rage qui me font lever le camp, mais bien la nausée quand je me souviens tout à trac des gestes et des paroles que j'ai posés cette nuit.

J'entends la furie crier au loin « Restez ici lâche que je vous émascule ! ». Inutile de dire que je ne suis pas pressé de faire demi-tour.

_Pov d'Hermione_

J'ai bien dormi, cela faisait longtemps… Il m'a suffi de conjurer l'odeur de Severus, enfin je veux dire du professeur Snape. Si j'avais su que c'était si simple…Ahhh, je rêvasse en pensant à ce que je ferais si Severus (nous sommes collègues après tout) revenait dormir dans mon lit. Et oui, les conversations un peu hot que j'ai eues avec Minerva lors du bal ont réveillé chez moi des hormones qui depuis un moment maintenant me chatouillent le bas des reins. Et allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai immédiatement pensé à Severus.

Tiens quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui arrive. Il s'installe nous regardant tour à tour, le directeur et votre dévouée. Hou là, mauvaise mine, une petite gueule de bois Sev ?

Mon introspection, ainsi que mon touillage matinal de porridge sont stoppés par le fracas des portes de la grande salle et le « Vous ! » strident d'une voix de femme visiblement en colère.

Je lève ma tête pour voir un énorme bonbon au citron bigoudisé montrant Severus du doigt en hurlant comme une harpie. J'identifie enfin le gros poussin comme étant Minerva et ne peut m'empêcher de faire encore le lien avec ce qu'elle m'a raconté la veille, évidement, quand on sait ce que je sais, le jaune est la couleur qui s'impose.

Les paroles que prononce mon ancienne directrice de maison me font comprendre que j'ai eu tort de lui laisser, par excès de politesse surement, ma chambre pour la nuit. Severus est revenu et visiblement il a été plus entreprenant que la première fois.

Rha j'enrage, pourquoi ai-je été si bien éduquée A l'heure qu'il est les hormones citées plus haut devraient être comblées et moi avec un peu de chance je devrais être en phase post-orgasmique. Merde alors !

Sur ces entrefaites, l'homme au centre de tous les débats et de tous les ébats part en courant. Cela a eu pour effet de faire rougir de colère plus encore si cela étiat possible mon ex professeur de métamorphose et de la faire hurler un « Restez ici lâche que je vous émascule ! « qui restera gravé dans les annales de l'école. -Venez très chère, nous allons dans mes appartements, je sais comment faire pour que vous vous calmiez. Lui dit Albus l'œil devenu vitreux, serrai-t-il possible que cette scène ai pu l'exciter ?

-Beuk beurk beurk, un tas d'images m'assaillent et j'ai l'appétit coupé, mais Severus mon petit, prends garde à toi, je vais passer à l'offensive.

Après être repassée par mes appartements, je me décide à réfléchir à comment attaquer le problème. Et je réfléchi toujours mieux autour d'un chaudron. C'est tout naturellement que je me retrouve dans mon laboratoire.

_Pov de Severus_

Pas besoin de potion anti-gueule de bois, c'est bon, j'ai dégrisé. Mais aïeux quelle affaire !

Il faut que je réfléchisse sur la signification de la mine de ma future amante tout à l'heure et quoi de mieux qu'un petit tour au labo pour faire le vide et le tri des informations en ma possession.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que je ne serais pas le seul à avoir cette idée, et en passant la porte je vis tout de suite la cause de tous mes ennuis affairée autour d'un chaudron. Je suis donc maudit entre tous les maudits, puisque le demi-flaireur m'a flairé et poussé un miaulement qui a fait se retourner sa maîtresse. Me voilà donc dans l'incapacité d'effectuer la retraite anticipée que j'avais imaginée en 1 seconde trois tiers.

Me voilà debout, devant elle, ne sachant que dire, j'essaie de prendre un air hautain même si je suis conscient qu'il ne fonctionne plus sur elle depuis longtemps et qui, aujourd'hui particulièrement, n'est pas des plus convaincants.

-Entrez Severus, il a assez de chaudrons pour nous deux.

Là, je me rends compte que je n'arriverai jamais à avouer quoi que ce soit à cette femme, pas en face à face du moins et surement pas pour le moment. Je n'arrive pas à lui décocher un mot alors qu'elle vient de m'appeler le plus naturellement du monde par mon prénom. Alors j'opine du chef, prends un chaudron et entame une mixture quelconque.

Le chat, lui, vient nonchalamment se mettre entre mes pieds. Bah c'est un début non ?

_Pov d'Hermione_

Je suis en pleine préparation d'une potion pour Madame Pomfresh quand j'entends Pattenrond miauler fortement, je me retourne et mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus fort lorsque je vois l'objet de mes insomnies et de mes fantasmes face à moi. Je ne lui poserai aucune question, s'il veut il me parlera de lui-même de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, autant dire que je peux attendre qu'il neige sur Brazaville pour Noël.

Peu importe, je suis bien décidée à briser la glace.

-Entrez Severus, il a assez de chaudrons pour nous deux.

Un bon point pour moi, il n'a pas eu l'air choqué quand je l'ai appelé par son prénom, non non Severus, je ne te lâcherai plus.

Cette séance de potion en commun ne nous avait rien apporté de plus ce jour-là, mais régulièrement depuis ce jour, nous nous retrouvions le soir pour faire des potions. Chacun de notre côté, puis petit à petit l'un s'intéressa au travail de l'autre.

Pourtant, je le voyais me regarder du coin de l'œil bien souvent, mais il ne tentait aucune approche, je finissais par croire, qu'il me surveillait juste pour être sûre que je ne fasse pas exploser le chaudron. Et un jour, gourdasse que je suis, c'est ce qui arriva.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais propulsée au sol, à moitié groggy par le choc et un liquide visqueux se répandant sur moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard et toujours sans un mot, j'étais dans les bras de mon ex-professeur qui courait à travers les couloirs jusque chez lui.

Il me laissa dans la salle de bain après avoir retiré ma robe de sorcière et s'être assuré que j'allais bien.

Je suis ressortie penaude, comme une élève que j'avais été, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, mes vêtements étant irrécupérables. Voilà ou mon penchant pour Snape m'avait mené, à me rendre ridicule devant lui. Ben Bravo Hermione.

_Pov de Severus_

Hermione, en plus d'être agréable à regarder était également tolérable dans un laboratoire de potion, silencieuse, elle travaillait avec concentration et application, c'est ainsi que je m'étais laissé tenter lorsqu'elle avait proposé que nous travaillions en même temps dans le laboratoire.

Mais pour tout dire, je n'y allais pas pour faire des potions, en vérité, je n'étais plus responsable du renouvellement du stock de potions de l'infirmerie et je n'avais aucun travaux en cours, je passais mon temps à faire des potions de premier niveau que je pouvais faire sans regarder, car l'intérêt était ailleurs…. Je passais mon temps à regarder les gestes de ma lionne, quand je ne me délectais pas de ses courbes ou encore quand je ne rêvais pas à ma bouche sur son cou gracile. Non vraiment ces moments étaient agréables et je rentrais me coucher la tête pleine de souvenirs pour mes nuits. Nuits où je dormais un peu mieux depuis que je passais mes soirées silencieuses en sa compagnie.

Mais un jour, l'impensable arriva, son chaudron explosa, elle se retrouva propulsée trois mètres plus loin et couverte de sa potion en devenir.

Je la pris directement dans mes bras pour la conduire jusqu'à mes appartements. Je lui enlevais juste sa robe de sorcier souillée et une fois qu'elle fut remise du choc, je la laissais se doucher pendant que je préparais un thé pour nous remettre chacun de nos émotions.

Quelle grande idée que cette explosion de chaudron et que de lui faire du thé.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait les cheveux encore mouillés et l'air confus, elle marmonna quelques excuses et prit le thé que je lui tendais avec gratitude.

Curieuse comme elle l'a toujours été, elle finit par regarder autour d'elle pour regarder mon intérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de me demander si elle pouvait m'emprunter quelques livres de ma somptueuse (oui oui je sais) bibliothèque.

Et là, l'idée de génie, une idée comme je n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Bon d'accord, la dernière avait été un fiasco total puisqu'elle datait de la nuit du bal, mais celle-là, elle était exceptionnelle.

-Non, je suis désolée, je ne prête pas mes livres, mais vous pourrez venir les consulter ici quand il vous plaira.

-Oh merci Severus.

Et elle s'était illico rassise avec un ouvrage dans les bras.

Depuis ce jour, le labo avait été déserté et nous passions nos soirées devant le feu dans ma bibliothèque. Silencieuses encore une fois, nos réunions finirent par devenir plus animée, il nous arrivait souvent de parler de nos lectures ou de tout autre sujet.

Bref, à part le plaisir de la chair, rien ne manquait. Même si j'avoue que cette unique exception me pourrissait la vie.


End file.
